


Go On and Light a Cigarette

by clytemnestras



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the weather was cold but it was warm under the sheets and that's as close to god as it gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On and Light a Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



The windows hold in their breath like Robert Frost was right and no on could stop the snowfall until they all lay buried and Blair breathes the smell of deodorant off of the bedsheets. Vanessa's hair is tickling her nose.   
  
She peels the hair back like a curtain and kisses the sunlight off V's mouth. They taste mutually stale and sleepy and Blair keeps kissing that taste away, fingers tickling at the edge of V's sleepshirt and pushing up and under. V opens her eyes and bites down on Blair's lip.  
  
"So that would be a good morning, then?" Blair soothes her lip with her tongue, fingers still tracing the lines of Vanessa's ribs. Her thumbs inch along the curve of V's breasts, brushing her nipples and stealing a sigh back with her mouth.   
  
Vanessa's hands span her ribs and her smile is like a knifepoint. "Just how good are we planning on going for?"  
  
Blair purses her lips and considers. "Bright lights, angelic choirs, I'm expecting feathers, at least."  
  
Vanessa kisses the crease between her eyebrows and flips them so she's pressing Blair's body down into the mattress and their legs sink together so they're tangled, utterly. Blair moans when Vanessa's thigh shifts. Bitch.   
  
Blair arches up so their faces are level, foreheads almost touching and breaths intertwined. "Kiss me." She says, and it's not a request but V grants her anyway, groaning an ugly sound into her mouth when Blair pinches her nipple, hands still twisted up in her shirt.  
  
"Fuck, Blair -"  
  
"Good point, lets do that." Blair scratches her nails lightly over Vanessa's breasts and then twists her fingers into Vanessa's hair as V slithers down Blair's body using her tongue as a guide. Her mouth flicks and teases and feels wild long before she stretches out between Blair's legs and smiles up at her like hell.   
  
They grin in stalemate, Blair holding Vanessa's hair tight like it's a precious commodity and Vanessa looking through her lashes at Blair, sucking a ring of hickeys around Blair's bellybutton.   
  
"Do I need to ask nicely?"  
  
Vanessa drags her mouth down, flicking her tongue too quickly for more than a glance. "If you were nice about anything I wouldn't have you." She presses her smile into the soft skin between Blair's thighs, kissing up, up, up and ducking away to the other side, kissing and sucking until Blair's laughter makes the bed shudder on the creaking floorboards.   
  
"V, fucking - tickles oh my God."  
  
Vanessa holds on, dragging closer to the apex of Blair's thighs, twitching and dewy-wet, still kissing so lightly that Blair's giggles wrack the bed. She presses Blair's thighs apart and presses her tongue flat, licking soft and long.   
  
Blair yanks hard at Vanessa's hair, breaths still catching where she's laughing. Vanessa presses her tongue down harder, letting Blair move against her, grinding and sending breathless noises toward the ceiling.   
  
Blair bites down onto the skin of her arm as V's fingers press her open and her tongue flickers over Blair's clit and everything is shattering in that slow way as she shakes apart on the bed, feeling warm and golden.  
  
Vanessa pulls back slowly, inching forward and back up into Blair's arms. "Was God home?"  
  
Blair drags her teeth down the slope of V's throat, rolling them over so she's on top again. "Oh, when is he ever?"


End file.
